Doom And Destiny
by Crazy Magic Lover
Summary: A beautiful day at Hogwarts becomes a nightmare for Harry and his friends. Chapter 3 up!
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN HARRY POTTER (EVEN THOUGH I WISH I DID) OR ANY OF THE OTHER CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY.

"Harry! Wait for me!" called Hermione, desperate to catch up. "Harry!"

"What do you want now, Gin—oh hello Hermione! Sorry, its just Ginny's been following me EVERYWHERE since we broke up," Harry said. "I guess she wants to make up for the breakup fight."

"You broke up with my sister?" Ron ran up and butted into the conversation. "Why?"

"Ron!" Hermione and Harry shouted at once. "None of your business," Hermione said with an icy tone.

"Well, fine then. I'll leave."

"Good."

"Hermione, you'll understand why I broke up with Ginny, right?" Harry inquired, looking slightly embarrassed.

"Sure, Harry. You have a good reason for everything," Hermione reassured soothingly.

"Well, it's just that… RUN HERMIONE!" Harry was cut off by the sound of an Apparition inside school grounds.

"How'd he do that? You can't Apparate on school grounds!" Hermione shouted over the noise of thunderclouds rolling in.

"But Dumbledore cast the spell, and now it's been lifted with his death!"

"Oh, Harry, I miss Professor Dumbledore so much!"

"I know, Hermione, I miss him too."

Hermione began to slip on the grass, but Harry stood strong.

"Hermione!" he shouted. "Fight it! You can defeat it!"

"HARRY!"

Harry jumped to grab Hermione's hand, but missed and put her in a full hug. As he looked up, he saw Hermione's face lit with happiness and joy, but something dangerous and deadly was behind her.

Snape.

"Hermione! Look out!" Harry shouted as he saw Snape raise his wand and begin to call out an incantation. He raised his wand to the sky and shot the Dark Mark high into the air. He lowered his wand and aimed it straight for Hermione's head.

"No!" Harry screamed as he jumped in the way of the Killing Curse's path towards Hermione.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I STILL DON'T OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY.

Harry jumped out of the way with Hermione safely.

"WHAT DO YOU WANT, SNAPE?" Harry screamed with a hatred burning brighter than ever for the former Potions teacher.

"Not much, Potter. Just wanted to deliver you to the Dark Lord. Come with me, Potter, and you won't be hurt too badly, in a physical sense. However, emotionally, you will DIE!"

"Why should I trust you? I never had before. Explain to me why I should trust you now," Harry demanded, arms still wrapped around Hermione. "I know you want to, but you can't take my life!"

"Oh, don't worry, Potter. It's not your life the Dark Lord wants. It's hers." He pointed to Hermione with a contorted grin of pure malice. "Hand me the girl, Potter, and you will live. But either way, you will eventually be killed once and for all by the Dark Lord!"

Still can't say your "Dark Lord's" name yet, eh? Well here you go. Voldemort."

"Oh, Potter, now you've done it! Ha! Now I can dispose of both of you at once!" Snape lowered his wand towards Harry's head. "Here you go, Potter. Time to get dirty."

Harry sunk to the ground. Snape was such a dirty fiend. The Imperius Curse. Total control. Snape was now able to make Harry do anything. Including kill.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I still don't own Harry Potter. Wow, you people are demanding.

Harry stood. "Now, there we go," he said with no feeling. "Come with me, Hermione. We're going somewhere else. Somewhere…quiet."

"Harry?" Hermione asked with concern. She still wasn't aware of Harry's situation with Snape.

"What? Did I do something wrong?" Harry inquired gently but with no kindness.

"No, but, you seem strange now, as if I don't know you. You know, you almost seem evil!"

"Evil?" Harry gave a mirthless chortle. "I am not evil. You are just frightened of what could have happened to you had I not been there. Don't worry now, let's go back to the common room." Snape gave a small, delighted snicker and Apparated off to tell the Dark Lord that his mission was complete.

Sulking by Hagrid's cabin was Ron. Still not too happy about being shunned from his friends, he went inside to speak with Hagrid, only to find the groundskeeper facedown on the table.

"Hagrid? Hagrid wake up!" Ron shouted, desperate to awaken him. It would be of no use, however, for Snape had killed him so that he would not alert Harry and Hermione to his arrival. "Hagrid?" Ron whispered as he rolled him over. "NO!"


End file.
